This invention relates to an improved seat cover that is easily removable and, more particularly, to a vehicular seat cover with flexible foam attachment members that provide a cover that is easily affixed over a seat, easily removable from a seat, and which is comfortable for the user.
Currently, there exists seat covers with various mechanisms like straps with hooks, tails, tubes, and rods as means for attaching a cover to a seat. Each of these mechanisms render the seat cover difficult to apply, remove and manipulate. For example, covers employing elastic straps with hooks are difficult to affix to the seat's understructure, especially if there are few, if any, springs or brackets of the understructure in which to fixedly engage the hooks. Moreover, hooks are difficult to remove easily and quickly. Also, covers employing tubes are difficult to insert and difficult to remove as the tubes are not deformable.
The present invention provides flexible foam attachment members and a flexible foam tail, which are easily inserted between the back and seat cushions of the seat or between the seat and the car body, because of the flexibility of the foam. Additionally, the seat cover is easily removed merely by grabbing a portion and pulling it off. The flexible foam deforms and releases the seat cover easily while avoiding tearing the fabric of the seat cover. There has been a need in the art for a seat cover with flexible foam attachment members and flexible foam tails which allow for ease of insertion and removal of the seat cover, while also providing a seat cover which stays in place while in use. The preferred embodiment of this invention is made of a denim fabric which is inexpensive to produce, one hundred percent washable and easily personalized with monograms, art or decals before or after purchase. Those skilled in the art, however, will recognize that just about any material including leather, canvas, cotton duct, nylon or Gortex.RTM. brand expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE) and laminates thereof may be employed to make this seat cover. This invention may be used in any kind of vehicle including sedans, vans, minivans and sports utility vehicles. It can be appreciated that in an age where people are interested in maintaining their vehicles longer by reducing wear and tear on the interior, this seat cover has many uses. It can be used for the transportation of animals, small children who are prone to make a mess and more mature children who participate in athletic activities that would bring dirt and dust into a vehicle. It could also be used by people whose professions lend themselves to bringing dirt and filth into a vehicle like gardeners or construction workers.